Kenangan itu
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Winter Blossom Headcanon Challenge./Eksistensi bangku itu mengikatkan mereka dalam untaian benang takdir yang tidak bisa terlepas sampai kapanpun dan ini menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan terukir dalam pikiran mereka berdua sampai hayat nanti./"Ternyata malam ini bulan purnama sama seperti aku meninggalkan desa ini dulu,"./ Themes #42./ Don't be Silent Reader


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kenangan itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge **_

_**Themes #42.**_

_**Di bangku itu kita mengalami momen yang manis dan pada saat itu juga momen yang paling menyakitkan, benarkah itu. Sasuke-kun? -from Wulanz_Lucheta.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah wanita musim semi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya memandang jauh bangku yang membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus miris. Dirinya tanpa sadar melangkah menuju bangku itu dan duduk disana seraya menyentuh lapisan dingin semen itu. Sakura—tepatnya wanita itu mengingat memori masa lalu yang terukir disana.

Iris teduhnya mengadahkan ke langit, alhasil sinar rembulan menyinari malam ini dengan ditemani hembusan hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Ya, inilah dimana salah satu ingatan yang selalu membuatnya terpejam untuk menghilangkannya namun tak bisa. Yaitu sang pujaan hati meninggalkan desa ini. Persis apa yang terjadi hari ini—sinar … angin … dan bangku yang kini ia duduki dan hari ini adalah peringatan kesekian tahun peristiwa itu terjadi.

Sebuah kalimat yang masih ambigu terucap dari bibir pujaan hati itu masih ia perlu pertanyakan lagi. Apa artinya itu dan kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia dibunuh saja? D-dan… sengaja ia dengar sayup-sayup yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mengapa posisinya berbeda padahal kalau diletakkan di bangku pasti seluruh badannya lurus ke depan tapi yang terjadi badannya miring ke kiri. Hal itu juga masih menjadi misteri.

"Di bangku itu kita mengalami momen yang manis dan pada saat itu juga momen yang paling menyakitkan, benarkah itu. Sasuke-kun?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hn."

Sahutan jelas tertangkap di indera pendengaran Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki trademark singkat itu adalah pria yang memiliki iris kelam nan tajam juga rambut mencuat keatas dan kini berada di hadapannya dengan masih menggunakan pakaian anbu serta topeng kucing yang ia kesampingkan menampilkan wajah rupawan.

"Kau menyembunyikan aliran _chakra_-mu?" tanya Sakura melipat kedua tangannya.

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke malah mendudukkan diri disamping Sakura kemudian menikmati semilir angin menembus permukaan kulitnya.

"Heiii… setidaknya jawab dengan perkataan super singkatmu!" desis Sakura lagi menatap iris kelam pria itu.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa, Sakura." Sembari menghela napasnya karena lelah diberi misi oleh Naruto—Hokage kini. "…kau pasti tahu kalau aku datang kesini, bukan? Apa kau tidak sadar akan aliran _chakra_-ku?"

"Maaf, aku hanya mengingat memori masa lalu ketika kau meninggalkan desa ini," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, dia memandang ke atas langit. Sudah diduga kalau kejadian itu tidak bisa dilupakan oleh Sakura. Ini kesalahannya juga—meninggalkan perempuan yang mengisi kekosongan hati setelah pembantaian klannya. Dia tahu pasti Sakura akan meminta untuk mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam pelarian dari desa ini tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan itu. Berulang kali dia menahan napas dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan keinginan Sakura itu dengan mengucapkan kata ambigu dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Sakura."

Sang empunya nama menoleh, "ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini takdir atau apa. Kenapa kita dipertemukan selalu di bangku ini? Kau ingat kita bertemu dalam satu tim dan aku memandang rendah dirimu dulu," ucap pelan Sasuke.

Senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sakura. "Tentu saja, itu ketika aku masih gugup berpapasan denganmu dan salah tingkah. Perkataanmu yang menyebutku _'menyebalkan'_ sebernanya menyakitkan sih tapi memang gaya _stoic_-mu itu, aku memakluminya."

"Darisana aku merasakan kehadiran dirimu ketika kita menghadapi ujian chunnin. Hanya kau yang menggengam tanganku juga menyadarkan dari segel gelapku. Kuucapkan terima kasih untukmu," seru Sasuke.

"Dulu ketika masih _genin_, aku hanya merasa kagum dengan dirimu dan entah kenapa tumbuh perasaan cinta yang semakin kuat dan sangat dalam bahkan dengan bodohnya aku tidak bisa membunuhmu saat itu," ucap Sakura parau.

Tersentak Sasuke mendengarnya ucapan itu. Dia mengerti mengapa Sakura berniat membunuhnya tapi tak bisa ia lakukan karena cinta… ya cinta… betapa bodohnya ia mencekik leher Sakura yang alhasil Naruto berhasil menyelamatkannya, dirinya kalap saat itu.

"Oh ya, aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya," ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Lalu Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja pada saat kau meletakkanku di bangku itu juga mengapa posisiku itu miring bukan lurus?" rentetan pertanyaan membuat bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat sesaat.

"Kau tahu darimana Sakura posisimu tidak lurus?" kilah Sasuke.

"Dari orang yang menemukanku, Sa-su-ke-_kun_… kau melakukan apa saat aku pingsan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawaban super singkat dan itu tidak membuktikan rasa puas di pikiran Sakura.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau mau tahu jawabannya, bukan?" Kemudian mendapat anggukan paham, Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan saat mereka hanya berdua saja lalu jarak antara keduanya mendekat satu sama lain dan—"

Sontak muka Sakura memerah padam dan mendelik sangar Sasuke. "Be-beraninya kau… dasar pengecut!"

"Maaf. Aku harus menandaimu sebagai milikku sampai aku kembali kesini ternyata terbukti juga kau masih jatuh dalam jeratanku," seringai Sasuke.

"Pantas posisiku seperti itu ternyata kau menciumkuuu… dasar mengambil kesempatan dan kesempitan!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul bahu Sasuke dengan tenaganya.

"Aw—sakit, Sakura." Sasuke menghentikan tangan mungil Sakura dan menunjukkan bahu yang dipukul olehnya adalah bekas luka akibat misi-nya.

Sakura dengan sigap menyembuhkan dengan pendar hijau mengelilingi bahu yang terluka hingga goresan itu tertutup. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Kini keheningan menyelimuti keduanya…

"Ternyata malam ini bulan purnama sama seperti aku meninggalkan desa ini dulu," gumam Sauke.

"Maka dari itu, aku duduk disini. Tunggu dulu—aku menanyakan sesuatu lagi untukmu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "apa lagi?"

Seraya mengatur nafasnya hingga teratur, "apa arti terima kasih yang kau ucapkan sebelum membuatku pingsan?"

"Itu… adalah… aku menerima perasaanmu yang sayangnya aku tak bisa ucapkan dan yang bisa kuucapkan kalimat itu saja."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Dasar tuan pelit kata!"

"Heii, butuh persiapkan mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku mengucapkan itu." Hancur sudah ego Uchiha didepan Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya hingga bisa melihat emosi yang terpancar dari tubuh Sasuke. "Buktinya kau berhasil membuatku menjadi ahli medis yang berbakat dan mewariskan ilmu Tsunade-_sama_ kepadaku gara-gara ucapan _'menyebalkan'_ dan _'penganggu'_," serunya.

"Kalau saja kakakku tidak menyadarku untuk kedua kalinya dan tidak terjun untuk mengetahui rahasia sebernanya pasti aku tidak akan kembali kesini," dalih Sasuke berbicara.

Sakura agak terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau datang membantu kami dan mengalahkan leluhurmu itu dan kau tahu hal yang paling memalukan… kau memelukku didepan bahkan seluruh _shinobi_ disana. Atas dasar apa kau melakukan itu?" desisnya.

"Hanya gerakan refleks," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Kedutan muncul di pelipis Sakura. "Kau berkilah lagi. Astaga kenapa aku harus mencintai pria yang memiliki sifat dingin nan menyebalkan sepertimu sampai seluruh pria yang melamarku bahkan _Kazekage_ kutolak," keluhnya.

"Itu buktinya perasaan cintamu kepadaku kuat, Sakura."

"Huuh… dimana saat itu juga kau melamarku tiba-tiba di tempat ini. Tidak ada kata romantis bahkan lebih mirip seperti perintah, kau ini laki-laki bukan sih? Harus kuakui bangku ini memang bersejarah bagiku."

"Ralat—bagi kita dan aku ini laki-laki tulen, Sakura. Aku ini tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata romantis. Aku lebih suka melakukan tindakan daripada mengucapkan melalui kata-kata," kilah Sasuke tidak terima.

"Oke… Oke… jawabanmu diterima, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, nyonya Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat di rumah? Kau tidak memikirkan kondisi janin yang ada didalam perutmu?" ucap Sasuke sarat akan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran.

Afeksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura mengulas senyuman lagi untuk keberapa kalinya. "Iya ya… tenang saja, anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Dia kan calon penerus _Uchiha_."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sebagai nyonya dari Uchiha Sasuke harus menuruti perintah dari suaminya," Sasuke segera bergerak cepat kemudian membawa Sakura ke dalam gendongan _bridal style ._

"Turunkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_… aku bisa jalan sendiri!" pinta Sakura memohon.

Sasuke tetap dalam pendiriannya. "Tidak. Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku, Sakura."

Dan terjadi pentengkaran kecil yang berbuah manis yaitu sang pria mengecup bibir manis wanitanya.

Eksistensi bangku itu mengikatkan mereka dalam untaian benang takdir yang tidak bisa terlepas sampai kapanpun dan ini menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan terukir dalam pikiran mereka berdua sampai hayat nanti.

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

Yattaaaa…. Pada akhirnya aku menyelesaikan fic headcanon kedua dengan memakai temaku. Curang sekali kan #ditendang. Oke, mungkin pembuatan ini super duper singkat dari jam tujuh sampai jam delapan mengetik karyaku ini. Berkat rasa malasku membuat tugas UAS kuliah malahan mengetik ide yang memaksaku untuk dikembangkan hasilnya taaraaa…

Mungkin terdapat kesalahan atau apalah karena aku sebagai manusia biasa. Oke sekian, sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya. Dan terima kasih buat pairing ini yang sukses membuatku gigit jari sekaligus loncat-loncat akan missing scene kalian berdua… sejak kapan kalian meracuni pikiranku dengan kehadiran kalian. Udah tujuh tahun aku menyukai kalian berdua, semoga sampai kapanpun aku akan menyukai kalian.

Palembang, 30 Desember 2012

Tsurugi De Lelouch

20.06 p.m


End file.
